Ajantis Ilvastarr
Ajantis Ilvastarr is a Lawful Good human paladin and a possible companion in the first Baldur's Gate. He also has a cameo in Baldur's Gate II. Summary As a paladin with good strength and constitution, Ajantis makes for a good front-line combatant & tank and also a good party leader, thanks to his high charisma. He is a great addition to any good aligned party. Ajantis is the only paladin - a paladin of Helm, that is - companion in the original game and a member of the Most Noble Order of the Radiant Heart. He originally hails from Waterdeep and is Keldorn's squire. On a quest to fight the bandits and put an end to their operations, he traveled to the region, in hopes of proving his worth as a paladin. Baldur's Gate Ajantis has come to the region to fight the bandits and prove his worth to the Order, hoping it will earn him knighthood. Location He can be found in the area north of the Friendly Arm Inn, standing on the road south of the fishing village. If dismissed from the party, he will wait wherever the player left him. Statistics Ajantis' level, skills and equipment upon initially picking him up scale according to the average party level. He will either be level 2, 4 or 6. Recruited at level 2 (his minimum) he has 20 HP, and has already missed out 4 HP (according to his class as well as Constitution he should have 24). He comes equipped with chain mail, helmet, medium shield and bastard sword. He has Weapon Proficiencies in: *Bastard Sword ++ *Two-handed Sword + *Longbow + His Special Abilities at level 2 are: *Turn Undead Level: 0 (not yet active) *Lay on Hands Amount: 4 (x1) *Detect Evil (x5) *Protection From Evil (x2) When recruited at level 6 he has 45 hp, and has missed out a whopping 27 HP out of a possible 72. If you failed to get him when he's level 2 you may as well use him as Ankheg food. At level 6 he has the Weapon Proficiencies: *Bastard Sword ++ *Two-handed Sword ++ *Longbow + *Two-Handed Weapon Style + This is a rather poor skill set, as the Bastard Sword that he initially specialized in, and comes equipped with, is a one-handed weapon. It is far better to recruit him early, both to maximize his hp and to better manage his proficiencies. Next to Safana, Ajantis' Charisma of 17 is the highest of any companion in the game, making him an excellent leader for good-aligned parties to gain store discounts and favourable Reaction adjustments. Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn In Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn Ajantis has a short appearance in the quest Journey to the Windspear Hills. When the player first enters the Windspear Hills, a group of monsters will attack the party. Once they lay dead on the ground, it is revealed that they were actually a group of paladins of the Most Noble Order of the Radiant Heart, disguised by a spell from Lord Jierdan Firkraag. If Anomen or Keldorn are in the party, they will identify their leader as Ajantis. Personality Ajantis is a hot-headed do-gooder who senses evil everywhere and is rather quick to jump to conclusions. He is determined and dutiful and not afraid to die for the greater good. But he also rather naive and sees the world in only black and white. Furthermore, he is a gentleman and will make sure people behave when women are around. In-game biography Relationships *Keldorn Firecam is his mentor and Ajantis is his squire. *He is a member of the Most Noble Order of the Radiant Heart. *Ajantis will eventually attack any of the evil party members. *Ajantis despises Dorn Il-Khan and if he joins the party, Ajantis will leave. However, if Ajantis joins the party after Dorn, Dorn will not leave. They will still eventually fight though. Quotes Gallery Ajantis-Sprite.png|Ajantis' in-game sprite Obes training2.png|Ajantis' alternative portrait if the player chooses to use his regular one for themself Ajantis-Comic.png|Ajantis in the 1998 Baldur's Gate comic Trivia *Ajantis' portrait is based on BioWare co-founder Ray Muzyka. *He is also one of the main characters of the 1998 promotional Baldur's Gate comic. External Links * Category:Characters Category:Creatures Category:Humans Category:Lawful characters Category:Good characters Category:Paladins Category:Baldur's Gate (games) Category:Baldur's Gate: EE Category:Baldur's Gate II Category:Baldur's Gate II: EE